Neighbors
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: 2 lovers. One jealous ex. Arguing parents. Will their love survive? *Summary change*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people who are reading this story,  
Here is the first chapter, i've translated it with Google, so i'm sorry if it's bad to understand. Thank you so much for reading this story, i'll try to update at least once in a week, maybe more if i have enough time. (Like a break from school or something) Suggestions and reviews are welcome (: This is my first fanfiction story, i hope you'll like it :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own Degrassi**

Clare's POV

Stupid math homework. I thought. I pushed my books away and grabbed my laptop. Then i heard a noise from outside. i walked to my window. A moving car drove down the street, back there a hearse. The cars stopped at the empty house next to her house. A man and a woman stepped out of the moving car. Out of the hearse stepped a bot who immediately got my attention. He was all dressed in black, and had dark hair. The boy looked around and saw me staring at him. He smirked at me. I blushed. I went back to my laptop, checked my email, and turned it off. I tried again to make my math homework.  
"Clare, dinner is ready!" My mother called from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I closed my math book and went downstairs. While eating my mother said: "Have you seen the new neighbors?' 'Yes, i don't like them already, their son drives a hearse!' My father said. 'Yes, and do you have seen that boy? All dressed in black.' My mother said. 'It's so shameful to live to people like this.' My mother continued. I couldn't take it anymore. 'Why are you guys judging the new boy already? You don't even know his name! Maybe he is very nice.' I said. 'Unfortunately, we aren't gonna know, because we aren't going to talk him or his parents. So do you.' My father said. 'I can decide by myself who i'm talking to or not.' I said. 'Clare, don't speak to your father like that.' My mother said. 'But mom, why can't i talk to him?' I said. 'Because i don't want you to end up with a boy like him.' My mother said. 'But i-..' I protested. 'No but's Clare.' My father said. I didn't say something until we finished dinner.

After dinner, i went back upstairs.  
Thoughts flyed trough my head. i decided to go sit on the balcony. I grabbed my iPod and headphones, i opened the door, and sat on my balcony. I looked around me. I loved to sit here. It was a perfect place to sit, think about everything. I listened to my favorite song, until i saw the balcony door in front of me going open. The dark haired boy came out. He closed the door behind him, and then sat on his balcony too. I wanted to say something, but i didn't know what to say, i just stared at him. He noticed me staring after a while. 'Like your view?' He asked with a smirk. I putted my headphones off and blushed. 'I-i wasn't... staring.. at you.' i blurted out. He laughed. Damn, i love his laugh. 'You wasn't? I would swear i saw you staring at me, just like you did earlier this day.' He said with a smirk. 'I.. i wasn't..' I stuttered. 'It's okay, i have to admit that i was staring at that pretty face of yours too. I'm Eli by the way' He said. I blushed. 'Clare.' I said. 'Well, Clare, has anyone ever told you that you are very pretty?' He asked me. I wasn't used to get compliments from boys. 'Uhhm.. No.' I said. 'Well, you are.' Eli said. 'Thank you.' I said. 'Your welcome.' He said while smirking. I loved his smirk. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was so different from KC, my boyfriend. Eli was sweet, he gave me compliments, he gave me butterflies. KC didn't gave me compliments, or butterflies, and he spended more time with Jenna then with me.  
After an hour, Eli stood up. 'Where are you going?' I asked, not wanting him to leave yet. 'I'm going inside, i have to pack in my stuff for school tomorrow, and pack out a few boxes. 'Which school are you going?' i asked him. 'Degrassi. Tomorrow is my first day, which school do you go?' He asked me. 'I'm going to Degrassi too.' i said. 'Cool, maybe we'll have some classes together.' He said. 'That would be fun, so.. I'll see you around?' i asked. 'Guess you will.' He said, and then opened the balcony door to walk inside. I felt more butterflies in my stomach. Then i walked inside too.

When i lied in my bed that night, i couldn't sleep. All i was thinking about was Eli. He was going to the same school as me. He said i was pretty. He lived next to me. I hoped Eli and i could become friends. He was so sweet. And handsome. But then i realized some things. My parents would freak out if they know about me talking to him. And KC wouldn't like it that i would be friends with an other boy. He is always so jealous. I can't be friends with boys, but he is friends with lots of girls. So stupid. After a long time of thinking about Eli, i fell asleep.

**And this is where the first chapter ends! And? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review what you think of my story so far. I know Clare don't have a balcony, but in this story she has, so i could add cute balcony moments between Eli and Clare. This is just a beginning, please keep reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people,**

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Sorry for the bad English.**

**This is my third update today, writing Fanfiction is so fun!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Degrassi, if i would, then Eli aren't smoking weed.**

**Chapter 3: Eli**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Clare was awakened by the alarm of her alarm clock.  
She put him out and yawned. She got out of bed.  
She pulled her Degrassi uniform and put on makeup.  
Then she curled her hair, brushed her teeth and went to school.  
When she arrived at school, she saw the hearse of the boy who lived next to her.  
She had no idea who he was or what his name was, only that he drove a hearse.  
She had her first period English, Ms. Dawes, her favorite teacher.  
She could do with a class higher english, because she was so good at it.  
Everyone was divided into groups of 2 to work assignments to do,  
but she was the only one left, so she worked alone.  
When she in grade, she put her books on the table. The lesson began.

Ms. Dawes put a new command, the door opened.  
A boy dressed completely in black came.  
"Sorry, I could not find it locally." he said.  
"Then you are determined Eli, the new guy." Said Ms. Dawes.  
'Sit down.' Eli walked over to the table and sat down for Clare.  
Clare stared at him. He looked familiar ...

When Ms. Dawes command had explained she went to Eli and Clare.  
"Clare, you always worked alone because no one else was, Eli is new, and he has no one, so do you work?" asked Ms. Dawes. "If Clare well find, I think it is good." Eli said. He looked at her questioningly.  
"Uuhm, sure, why not?" stammered Clare.  
"Okay, that's settled then, you work together this year." said Ms. Dawes, she gave them a paper where the contract stood, and walked away.  
Eli turned around so he told Clare Sat He looked at her searchingly.  
"I think I know you from somewhere .." Eli said. "Yeah, you're in my class." said Clare. "No, something else of .. I think you live next to me. " he said with a smirk. "You always drive a hearse?" asked Clare. "Yes." Eli answered. "Then you live next to me." said Clare.  
There was an awkward silence. "Do you like it here on Degrassi?" Clare asked, to make a call. "A little, I know not many people, only Adam and now you so." He smirked. When the bell rang.

When Clare got up to leave, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Eli. "Clare, do you after school together at the command work?" Eli asked. "Sure, what?" she asked. "I do not know, where do you want?" he said. 'At The Dot? " asked Clare .. "Sure." Eli said. "I'll wait for you in the parking lot." said Clare. "Okay." Eli said, "Okay, this afternoon." Clare walked to her next class. Eli watched her. Her blue eyes were so pretty. She was so pretty. Eli thought, and then he went to his next class.

When it was time for lunch, sat at a table Clare with Alli and told her all about Eli, he was beside her to live with his parents, they were partners together for english. "Is Clare-bear a little crush on Eli?" she asked teasingly. "No, I have something to KC, you know that?" said Clare. "I will not say what I think .." Alli laughed. "By the way, have you seen Drew? He's so handsome. " Alli said as she stared dreamily to himself. "Alli Has a crush on Drew?" Clare laughed. "Yes." Alli said. When she saw that Clare looked at her surprised because she said so directly, Alli said, "What? I say the least fair. " Clare gave her a shove laughing. Alli laughed too. When the bell rang, and they went to class.

Clare had wmath. She was bored. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and decided to KC texting.

Hi baby, how r you? I have math right now, it's so boring.

He answered quickly.

Good, you? I have science now, but it's not boring anymore, because I'm texting with my beautifull girlfriend. What are you doing after school?

I'm good too. I'm going to work on an assignment with my new project partner.

Oh, okay. Who is it?

Eli, he's new at my English class.

Oh, okay, I've got to go. I'm sorry, bye.

Clare thought KC did weird, why he went away? She could still be friends with a boy?  
I thought he was also friends with Jenna. Clare puts her mobile away and waited until the bell rang.

After school Clare waited in the parking lot, and KC came to her. "Who are you waiting?" he asked.  
"Eli," Clare said. 'O.' KC said. Clare saw Eli coming from afar. KC saw him. Before Eli was there, he pulled Clare towards him and kissed her. When he pulled away, he said, "Bye Clare, i love you." and he walked away. Eli was a little jealous, but did nothing brands.  
Then they sat in his hearse, and drove away, they said nothing. Clare looked a few times to Eli, and he looked back.  
They looked at each other for a moment in the eyes and then looked back at Eli the road.

When Clare knew for sure: she was in love with Eli.

**Sorry for the bad english, it's late here, so i'm gonna sleep. I'll translate it better tomorrow! **

**Reviews please 3 **

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people,**

**This is the fourth update, i love to write this story, and i love all the reviews i have got so far, they'll keep me writing :) Reviews are always welcome :) I don't know hoe long this chapter is gonna be, you'll see :) i know i say this really much, but sorry for the bad english. Thank you for reading my story :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dOnT oWn DeGrAsSi :(**

**chapter 4:**

**In love..?**

When Eli and Clare to The Dot  
arrived, they stepped out of the car. They walked inside "Shall we sit here?" asked Clare. "Okay," said Eli. He pulled a chair and sat down. Clare did the same. Jenna came to record their order. "Hi, Jenna, I did not know you worked here!" Clare said surprised. "It's a job for extra money. Is that your new boyfriend? " Jenna asked as she pointed to Eli. "No, he's just a friend." said Clare. "Oh, okay, what do you order?" asked Jenna. "I like coffee." Eli said. "Yeah, me too." said Clare. "Okay, two coffees, I'll bring it." Jenna said, and she walked away. "How long have you been in a relationship with KC?" Eli asked. "A few months, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Clare. 'No.' Eli said.

Before Clare could ask anything, Jenna was back with their coffee. 'Please.' Jenna said as she put down the coffee. 'Thank you.' said Clare. Jenna ran away again, and Clare talked again with Eli. After an hour they had their coffee, and they decided to Eli's home. Eli paid, and together they walked to Morty (So called Eli his hearse.) They drove together to Eli's house.

When they were there, they were greeted by Eli's mother. "So, this is your new girl friend, Eli?" asked his mother. "No, this is Clare, the girl who lives next door, she's my project partner for english, we would soon go to my room to our mission work, besides Clare, this is CeCe, my mother.'' Said Eli. "Nice to meet you." said Clare. "Likewise," said CeCe. Then there was silence. "We go once again to my room, come Clare." Eli took her hand and took her. He opened the door of his bedroom. "This is my bedroom." he said. He realized that he was Clare's hand still holding and let it go quickly. 'Sit down.' he said as he plopped down on his bed. Clare sat on his desk chair. "Let's start with the axis element." said Clare. "Okay, what was the command again?" he asked. "No idea, I have the paper still in my bag, I get it." Clare searched her bag, but no paper. "Now we know not what we should do." said Clare. "We can do the job tomorrow, we can now watch a movie or something, if you want." Eli asked for. "Sure." said Clare. "Okay, what?" Eli asked. Clare chose saw. Eli turned it on and sat on his bed. Halfway through the film took Clare to be scary. She pushed the chair back under the desk and sat down at Eli. Clare was still scary. Then there was screaming (in the movie) she was shocked so bad that she grabbed Eli's hand. Then came the credits. "Did you like it so scary?" Eli asked. "I thought it was not scary, how did you get to hell?" asked Clare. "You hold my hand all the time for sure." Eli smirked. Clare blushed and let him go soon. She looked at her watch 4.53, 5.00 had at home. "I just go." Clare said, and she stood up. "Wait, we exchange numbers? For the job and all that. " Eli said. "Okay, you have pen and paper?" asked Clare. "Yes, here." Eli gave her a paper and a pen. Clare wrote her number. "Text me. Then I have your number is also equal. " she smiled and grabbed her purse. "Okay." Eli Clare walked with them, and when he had closed the door behind her done, he walked back to his room.

Clare did when she got home her homework, and looked back at Face Range. She had 1 new friend request, Eli. She accepted him. KC was online, he sent her a message.

**KC-Guthrie45, Hi babe, do you wanna hangout with me tomorrow?**

**Clare-e23, Hi sweetie, I'm so sorry, but I've already got plans.**

**KC-Guthrie45; Oh, what?**

**Clare-e23, working on the assigment with Eli.**

**KC-Guthrie45, Is that emo boy more important to you then your own boyfriend?**

**Clare-e23, No, of course not!**

**KC-Guthrie45; Whatever. Clare, i do not want you to hang out with Eli.**

**Clare-e23, you can not decide that.**

**KC-Guthrie45, i do not want it Clare, so you do not do it.**

**Clare-e23; This is ridicouless. He's my project partner.**

**KC-Guthrie45, tell your teacher to switch partner.**

**Clare-e23, No, I'm not gonna do that.**

**KC-Guthrie45; If you don't do it then i will. **

**Clare-e23, you can not do that!**

**KC-Guthrie45; watch it.**

*** KC-Guthrie45 logged off***

LATER THAT EVENING

Clare was tired, so she dressed to, took her makeup off and brushed her teeth. She checked her text messages and had 1 new from an unknown number. She opened it.

_I had fun today._

_-Eli_

Clare smiled, and texted back:

_Me too, tommorow again?_

Clare thought of KC, what would he do if he found out that she just kept going with Eli? She did not care. He also went to Jenna, so she could hang out with Eli. She saw that Eli texted back.

_Always._

Clare typed back:

_Okay. I'm gonna get some sleep, i'm tired. Goodnight._

Eli's response were:

_Sweet dreams Blue Eyes, see you tomorrow._

Clare puts her phone on her nightstand and smiled. She fell asleep..

**I hate this chapter, i rewrote it so many times, but i'll just post it. I will explain how it stands now: KC is jealous and does not want Clare to hangout with Eli. Clare begins to fall in love Eli. The beginning and the conversation between KC and Clare on Face Range I found all unclear, so therefore this short explanation :) Chapter 6 is coming soon. But Clare does not immediately choose between Eli and KC, that will come later. There will be an update this week, so keep an eye on the story. Reviews please (: **

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :)**

**Here's chapter 5 from my story. **

**Thank you, everyone who reads my story.**

**Reviews? :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**disclaimer:**

**I dont own Degrassi :(**

**Chapter 5: Cheater**

**THE NEXT DAY**

When Clare the next day getting ready to go to school, she heard her phone. She grabbed him and saw that they had a new message.

Eli:

_Do you want a ride to school?_

Clare texted back:

_Sure, when?_

Eli's response was:

_I'll wait for you outside._

Clare texted back:

_Okay, I'm coming._

Clare grabbed her purse, yet quickly brushed her teeth and went outside. Eli was waiting, she got in and they drove to school.

"Are we still going to work on our assigement this afternoon" Eli asked. "Yes, where?" she asked. 'My house? " Eli asked. "Okay, after school I wait again to Morty." said Clare. "Okay." Eli said. Then it was quiet for a moment. Clare looked at Eli. Eli looked at her and she looked at each other for a moment in the eyes, Clare blushed and got a warm feeling in her stomach. Would he feel the same? Clare thought. When they arrived at school they got out. "Until this afternoon," said Eli. "Bye." Clare walked to her locker. KC came later and stood behind her. "You're not listening to me, I told you at emo boy away to stay. "I was not with him, how do you get there?" Clare asked innocently. "How is it that I get in this morning together in his car saw steps?" KC said as he started to get angry. Clare said nothing when he said, "I just can not believe you're cheating on me with Emo boy! ' Clare was also angry now. "I'm not weird! We're just friends, like you and Jenna, I make so no problem about? " said Clare. "That's different." protesterde KC. "Not true." said Clare. For KC Clare walked away he said, "If I see you again with Emo boy see you have a big problem." Clare did not want to involve Eli in this, so she decided to listen to KC.

At lunch she told everything to Alli. "So I should not hang out with him says KC" she said. "What a loser, that you may still have to know?" Alli said. "I would break up with KC and go for Eli." added Alli added. "I do not know if he likes me back, Alli." said Clare. "Try to kiss him or something this afternoon.'' Alli said "I'm not this afternoon." said Clare. 'Why not?' asked Alli. "I have decided to KC to listen, I want Eli not drag my problems." said Clare. "That's ridiculous, you decide with who you wanna hangout, he is not." Alli said. "You're right, I'm just going to Eli afternoon, thanks Alli." Clare Alli said as she gave a hug. "You're welcome." Alli laughed. They talked a bit about everything, until the bell rang. After the classes were over, Clare ran into Morty. Eli was already there, "let's go." said Clare. "Hi Eli, how are you? Clare I'm fine, thanks for asking. " Eli said sarcastically. Clare laughed and when they got into. What Clare just did not know is that KC had seen everything ...

They came to Eli's house and got out. When they were inside, they walked into the living room. There was nobody home. "Shall we go upstairs?" Eli asked. "Okay." Clare said, and she ran after him behind. When she had the job, Clare had another hour before she had to go home. She decided to went to KC to get her to apologize. "I'm going to stop by KC." said Clare. "Oh, okay." Eli said. He sounded kinda.. disappointed?

"See you tomorrow." said Clare. "See you tomorrow." Eli said.

When Clare 10 minutes later at KC's house knocked, there was nobody. The doors were open. Clare walked inside. Maybe KC was in his room? Clare thought. They opened his bedroom door.

Then she saw KC and Jenna ... They kissed ...

**What do you think?**

**Explanation:**

**KC don't want Clare to hang out with Eli anymore. First Clare decided to listen to KC, but Alli persuaded her. She goes with Eli, and when they had finished the assigment earlier than thought, Clare feels guilty and going to KC's to apologize. When she came in she saw Jenna and KC kissing in KC's room.**

**Sorry, but assigment is sometimes translated as job or mission, i'm sorry for that. **

**I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review.**

**Thursday i'm not updating, i'm gonna visit family then.**

**Keep an eye on the story (:**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers,**

**I'm sorry, but i can't update the rewrite version of chapter 5, i accidentally deleted it :(**

**But.. i have chapter 6 done now :). Chapter 7 and the rewrite version of chapter 5 comming soon. (:**

**What can i do better? What do you wanna see happen in the next chapters? Please review (:**

**Thank you all for the waiting, here is chapter 6 (: Sorry for the mess in chapters, this is my first fanfic :s. **

**Here is a little chapter-summary:**

**Chapter 1: Authors note**

**Chapter 2: 1st chapter from the story**

**Chapter 3: 2nd chapter from the story**

**Chapter 4: 3rd chapter from the story**

**Chapter 5: 4th chapter from the story**

**Chapter 6: Authors note.**

**Chapter 7: 5th chapter of the story**

**I hope it is more obvious now with the chapter, i'll try to make it more clear. **

**Back to the story (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own degrassi :(**

**I know its confusing, but its a month later, not a few days, Because they can not be a couple after a few days. (Eli and Clare) Eli and Clare Became bestfriends, Eli is secretly in love with Clare, but he do not want to tell her Because he was scared for that he will ruin Their friendship. But .. Clare feels the same for him, but she is hiding it because of KC. Sorry if the kiss part was bad, but i had to start somewhere.**

**Chapter 6:**

They kissed ... Clare stood with tears in her eyes, and turned around. She ran away, but when they bumped against Eli. "I was looking for you al ' he said. Then he saw she was crying. "What is it?" he asked anxiously. 'I .. Jenna ... KC .. She ... .. I ... Saw .. They .. Kiss .. " she cried. Eli pulled her against him and hugged her. Clare buried her head against his chest. "It's good Clare, I will always be there for you if you need me." he said as he gently stroked her hair. When Clare a little calmed down, she let loose Eli, and wiped her tears away. "Thank you. You're a great friend. " she said. When the bell rang, and they went to the next lesson.  
When school was over, Clare wanted to go home as soon as possible. She took some stuff out of her locker and walked out. When she wanted to start walking home, she came to Eli. "Hi." he said. "Hi." said Clare. "Want a ride home?" he asked. "Sure." together they walked, and when they were on their way, Eli asked, "How is it between you and KC?" 'I .. We are still together, I'm going to part with him today. I still can not believe he's gone weird. " Clare said with a sad face. "KC is a loser, Clare. You are the sweetest nicest and prettiest girl out there, and by his stupidity, he is now lost. " Eli said. Clare blushed. When they were there. For Eli Clare could get out early, "Did you really mean what you said?" "Yes, there is no word of a lie." Eli said. There was a silence. They looked at each other deep in their eyes. Clare and Eli leaned both. And when they issed. Clare felt her body completely glowing. This she wanted for so long. When they retired, said Clare, 'eehm, I go again, bye. " with a flushed face, she stepped out of the car. 'Bye, blue eyes. " Eli said, and he got out. Then they both walked into the house.  
Clare closed the door behind him and stood with her back against it. With a squeal of delight she let herself sink down. Then she began to think. Were they together now? But officially she had something with KC. Did she cheated on KC with Eli? But KC cheated on her first..  
She went to her room. When she logged on Face Range. She saw that KC was online. She received a note from him inside.

_KC-Guthrie45: Clare, we need to talk._

_Clare-e23: Okay, what's wrong?_

_KC-Guthrie45: I'm breaking up with you._

_Clare-e23: why?_

_Clare knew the reason though, he had Jenna._

_KC-Guthrie45: Because i like someone else._

_Clare-e23: who?_

It took a long time before he answered.

_KC-Guthrie45: That's not inportant now, the thing is, it's over._

_Clare-e23: I like someone else too._

Clare could not help, but she a little felt guilty, she could not be mad at him  
she also had to Eli kissed when they still had something with KC.

_KC-Guthrie45: Who?_

_Clare-e23: Why do you want to_  
_know?_

_KC-Guthrie45: I just want to know who's gonna replace me._

_Clare-e23: No one replaces you, I do not want another cheating boyfriend._

_KC-Guthrie45: Why do you say I'm cheating? That's not true, you are just mad because i broke up with you._

_Clare-e23: Stop pretending like you do not know what I'm talking about. You've cheated on me with_  
_Jenna._

_KC-Guthrie45: How dare you?! You accuse me of something I  
didn't do!_

_Clare-e23: I saw it with my own eyes, during lunch, you  
did not show up, so I was looking for you, and you where kissing with Jenna  
outside. I hate you KC._

KC-Guthrie45: I am sure it was not me.

_Clare-e23: Eli saw it too dumbass_

KC-Guthrie45: So you are believing That emo-boy instead of you're own boyfriend?

Clare-e23: Ex-boyfriend. Bye KC

KC-Guthrie45: Clare, wait, we need to talk about this!

Clare blocked  
KC and saw that they had a new message from Eli.

_Eli-gold66: Hello blue eyes_

_Clare smiled._

_Clare-e23: Hi Eli._

_Eli-gold66: How_  
_are you?_

_Clare-e23: Good, KC and I broke up._

_Eli-gold66: And?_

_Clare-e23: Hey That said I accused him of something he_  
_had not done._

_Eli-gold66: What an ass._

_Clare-e23: Yes_

_Eli-gold66: Are you sad about it?_

_Clare-e23: A little confused._

_Eli-gold66: Confused? But you guys broke up, what is so confusing about that?_

_Clare-e23: I can not be mad at him, Because after he cheated on me, i cheated on him._

_Eli-gold66: With me .._

_Clare-e23: Yes .._

_Eli-gold66: Do you regret it? You know .. the kiss?_

_Clare-e23: I'm happy we kissed._

_Eli-gold66: Me too. Honestly, i like you. A lot. But i did not say it because i thought you did not feel the same._

_Clare-e23: I like you too._

_Eli-gold66: Soo .. Are we now .. together or something?_

_Clare-e23: I guess .._

_Eli-gold66: Okay .. girlfriend ;)_

_Clare-e23: Wanna come over .. boyfriend?_

_Eli-gold66: Sure, I'm on my way._

_Eli-gold66 logged off._

Clare smiled, slootte her laptop and went downstairs. She let Eli inside.  
"Sit down .." said Clare. Eli sat on the couch, and Clare sat down beside him. "Where are your parents anyway?" Eli asked.  
"The shopping, errands or something." said Clare. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad we're together." Eli said after a few minutes, "I also," said Clare. They looked into each others eyes and both leaned forward ..  
And they kissed. After a few minutes the door opened. "Clare!" Exclaimed her mother. Clare and  
Eli pulled apart and looked at Clare's parents terrified  
to.  
'Oh shit .. " Eli whispered.

**Chapter 7 is comming soon, sorry i let you wait, sorry for bad translated parts! Please review!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers :) Here is the first update in a long time (: I'll hope you enjoy it, and more is comming soon!  
I've changed the ending like a hundred times, but i thought nothing was good enough. So i guess you just have to do it with this ending. I'll translate everything better later.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

.

"Clare!" her mother said. "I uhhm ... I can explain .. ' Clare said. 'Try it.' her father said. Before Clare could say something Eli said, "We were working on the assignment for english .. ' Eli said. "Yes ..' Clare lied. 'Eli was just leaving, right Eli? " Clare said as she made a just-go face, she did not want her parents toget mad at Eli. 'Uuhm, yes. Clare Bye, I'll see you at school." he said, and then he left.

"We've always said to invite NO BOYS when we're gone!" exclaimed her father. "And certainly not the boy next door!" her mother said. "But it was for an assignment for English." Clare lied. "And also lie, go to your room Clare!" said her father. "But, i-" protested Clare. "No buts." her mother said. Clare went upstairs. It's not fair. She thought. Then she grabbed her cellphone and saw that she had one missed call from Eli.

She called him back. After 3x move he picked up. 'Yes?' he said. 'Hi.' clare said. "Oh, hi Blue eyes. How was the talk with your parents after i left? " he asked. 'They said that i can not invite boys when they Are not home, especcialy you. " clare told him. "Ouch. my girlfriends parents are already hating me, and i did not go out with her for 24 hours. " He said sarcastically. Clare laughs. 'But serious Clare, i do not want your parents to hate me. " he said. "Neither me, but we'll find something to do about it." Clare said. "Yes we will. But I'm very sorry, i got to go, my mom called me for dinner. " Eli said. "Oh, okay." Clare said with a little sad tone in her voice. 'Do not be sad blue eyes, we'll seeing eachother again tomorrow. " Eli said. "Bye baby." Clare said, and they broke the call.

Clare grabbed a book and began to read. After ten minutes she heard her cellphone vibrate. 3 new messages. Clare opened them. They were all from KC.

_**Clare, i feel bad about how we broke up, I'm sorry. Forgive me?**_

_**We need to talk about this, I'll miss you.**_

_**I want you back, Clare.**_

Clare did not even bother to respond back, she did not want to talk to him.  
She made some homework, and then went to sleep, she was tired

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Clare was making herself ready for school, when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her phone. 3 new texts. All from KC. Again. She opened them.

_**Clare, answer me please.**_

_**I still love you, and i know you love me too.**_

_**I know you are only using that emo-boy to make me jealous.**_

Clare putted her mobile away. He was kinda stalking her. She finished curling her hair, grabbed her purse and walked out off the door.

When she was on her way, she saw Eli's hearse. He stopped, opened the window and asked: 'Hi Blue Eyes, do you want a ride?' 'Sure.' Clare said, and she stepped in. After she stepped in Eli began driving again. 'Do you wanna hangout after school today?' Eli asked. 'Sure, where?' Clare said. 'My place?' Eli responded. 'Okay, were do we meet?' Clare asked. 'Where do you want?' Eli said. 'I can wait by Morty?' Clare said. 'Okay, then i'll meet you there after school.' Eli said. They arrived at Degrassi. They stepped out.

'Well, see you.' Eli said after kissing Clare  
'Yupp, bye baby.' Clare said.  
'Bye blue eyes.' Eli said.

And they both walked to their classes.

During lunch, Clare sat outside with Eli. KC looked at them from a distance. When he saw Eli standing up and walking away, he grabbed his chance, and walked to Clare. 'Did you got my texts?' He asked. 'Yes, unfortunately, i did.' Clare said. 'So?' KC said. 'So nothing, leave me alone, and stop texting me non-stop. I'm with Eli, and i love him.' Clare said. 'Clare, damn it, stop hiding your fucking feelings for me, i know you love me.' KC said getting angry. 'I don't like or love you anymore, go away, stop texting me.' Clare said. 'No, you do love me. DON'T HIDE IT CLARE, I KNOW YOU DO!' KC screamed. People looked at him. KC saw Eli walking back. 'I'll talk to you later.' KC said quickly, and he walked away. 'No, don't' Clare said, but KC was already gone.

'Did i miss something?' Eli asked after he sat down next to Clare. 'No.' Clare lied. The bell rang. They stood up. Clare kissed Eli. 'Bye, see you after school.' Clare said. 'Bye.' Eli said. And they walked away.

When school was over, Clare walked to Morty. A few minutes later, Eli walked towards her. 'Blue Eyes.' He greeted her. 'Were you waiting long?' He asked. 'No, just a few minutes.' Clare said. 'Okay, are you ready to go?' Eli asked. 'Yes, let's go.' Clare said.

10 minutes later they stopped in the front of Eli's house. They get out and walked inside his house. 'I'm home! Clare is with me!.' Eli yelled. No response. 'Well, it looks like it's just you and me, shall we go upstairs?' Eli said to Clare. 'Yeah, sure.' She followed him to his room. When they were there, they sat down on Eli's bed. Clare putted her purse on the floor, and said: 'I have to use the bathroom quick, be right back.' She walked out of his room. A few moments later, Eli heard Clare's phone. He grabbed it out of her purse. 4 new messages from KC. Eli opened them.

_**Clare, respond. We are meant for each other.**_

_**When are we gonna talk?**_

_**Take me back, Clare. **_

_**You can't pretending you don't love me forever.**_

_What the hell_. Eli thought, getting really mad.

_That bastard is trying something on **MY** girl._

_He would regret he ever contacted Clare after Eli was done with him._

**Oohw, what will Eli do? You'll find out soon! I'm gonna update more soon (: I will also starting to write POV's next chapter. :) Review, maybe i'll update sooner then :) Teehee. Next chapter i'll update this week :) Promise :D If you have any ideas or something, i'll be happy to read them :D And because i haven't updating in a while, the next chapter is gonna be extra long :D Woohoo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I'm really sorry that I didn't updated like I promised, but I had problems with my laptop. Again, I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I'll hope you like this chapter.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Eli's POV**

I was so angry at KC right now. But I didn't want Clare to know that i've read her texts, and that I know about the whole KC thing. I marked the texts as unopened. I heard Clare came back. Quickly, I putted the phone in her purse again, and pretended like I was busy with making my math homework. Clare came back. 'Your phone vibrated.' I said, pretending like i didn't know something from KC and his texts.

**Clare's POV**

4 new texts, from KC. This was getting really scary. I opened them.

_Clare, respond, we are meant for each other._

_When are we gonna talk?_

_Take me back, Clare._

_You can't pretending you don't love me forever._

I was thinking. Should I tell Eli? Or would he go crazy? I didn't know Then I started making my homework. I couldn't concentrate me. This whole thing with KC made me nervous.

**Eli's POV**

After 30 minutes of making homework, I was finished. 'Clare.' I said. She looked up 'what?' She asked. 'Are you already finished?' I asked. 'Almost.' She responded. 'Okay.' I said. Then she got. back to her work. A few minutes later she putted her pen down. 'I am finished, what time is it?' She asked. 'Uuhm, 4.30 pm.' I said. 'Okay, so i can stay for an other 30 minutes.' Clare said. 'Okay, so what do you want to do?' I said with a smirk. She didn't response. She looked at the floor. I walked to my bed and sat next to Clare. 'Blue Eyes? Are you okay?' I asked. I knew that it was probably something with KC. 'Uh? What?' She looked at me. 'I asked you if you were okay, are you?' I asked again. She looked to the floor again. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 'What's wrong baby?' I asked her, pretending like I didn't know about KC texting her non-stop. 'Yeah, why shouldn't it be?' She said while she putted a fake smile on. 'Clare..' I said. 'Seriously, I'm fine.' She said. 'I knew about the texts that he sended you.' I blurted out. O no, why did I have to say that? 'What? How do you know?' Clare asked. Her big blue eyes were staring at me. I just couldn't lie is she stared at me like that. 'I.. I opened them.' I said. 'Why?' Clare asked. 'I was curious.' I said. I thought she was going to be angry at me, but instead she whispered softly; 'It is so scary, he is always texting me. I don't know what he is going to do.' I putted my arm around her, and asked: 'Did he do something else then texting?' I asked. 'Yes, at lunch today, when you were going to the bathroom, he came to me.' She said while sniffing. I felt anger heat up. I pulled Clare closer to me, i took a deep breath, and I whispered to her: 'It's okay Clare, what did he said?' Clare layed her head on my shoulder. 'He said that I don't have to hide my feeling for him, and that he knew I loved him, it was so scary..' Clare whispered, and she buried her head in my chest. 'Sssh, it's gonna be okay, Blue Eyes.' I whispered. She sat there in my arms. After a few minutes of silence, she asked: 'What time is it?' 'Almost 5 o'clock.' I responded. 'Oh, I have to grab my stuff and go.' She said. She grabbed her books and putted them in her purse. I stood up, and walked with her to the front door. Before she could go, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. 'I love you.' I whispered. She blushed. I opened the door for her. 'Bye baby.' I said. 'Eli?' She said. 'Yes, beautiful?' I responded. 'I love you too.' She said. I smiled. Then she walked to her own house and got in. So did I.

**Clare's POV**

When I was home, I wanted to go strait to my room, but my mom called me. 'Clare, where have you been? I was worried.' My mother said. 'I was at Alli's, making some homework.' I lied. If i've told her where I really was, she would freak out. 'Right, but next time, let me know where you are, okay?' She said. 'Okay.' I responded, and quickly walked to my room. I opened the door, putted my purse on the ground, grabbed my laptop, and sat on my bed. I logged in on FaceRange. 4 new messages, from KC. What? I had blocked hem, right? Maybe I've unblocked him, without knowing? Terrified I opened the messages.

_Take me back._

_You love me back, admit it._

_Don't hide your fucking feelings for me Clare._

_I want to talk to you. Tomorrow._

I logged out, and closed my laptop. Then I looked at my phone, to see if I had new messages. 2 missed calls. All from KC. I turned off my phone and putted it away. This was so scary.  
Eli's POV  
I laid on my bed, I listened to music, and thought about Clare being so affraid of that stalker KC. I'll had to protect her. That's what boyfriends do. I felt guilty, for letting KC do this. I did nothing to stop him. I'll just let it happen. I'm such a bad boyfriend. Should I call Clare, just to know if everything was okay? I grabbed my mobile and dialed her number. After the third time ringing it jumps to voicemail. '_H__ello, this is Clare, i'm not picking up my phone right now, so leave a message, and I call you back_.' Clare's voicemail said. 'Hi Blue Eyes, this is Eli, I just want to make sure you okay, if there is anything you can always call me okay? Love you.' I said, and then I hung up. I watched some tv, until my mom called me for dinner. I said I was coming, and walked downstairs.

**Clare's POV**

I heard my phone vibrate. I crossed my fingers. Please don't let it be KC. I whispered to myself. 1 missed call, from Eli. He left a voicemail. I listened to it.  
_'Hi Blue Eyes, this is Eli, I just want to make sure you okay, if there is anything you can always call me okay? Love you._' Eli's voice said.  
I loved him. He was always there for me. I was to tired to respond, so i turned off my phone and got to bed.  
When I laid in my bed that night, I was thinking about what to do. Talk to KC? Avoid him? I didn't know. After hours of trying to fall asleep, it finally succeed.  
I woke up the next morning. I was making me ready for school. When I was done, i searched for my phone. I was to afraid to walk. Afraid for KC. I called Eli. 'Pick up, pick up, pick up..' I begged. 'Hello?' Eli's voice said. 'Baby, please, would you drive me to school? I said softly. 'Sure Blue Eyes, I'll be at your door in a few minutes.' He said. 'Okay, bye, love you.' I said. 'Love you too.' He replied. Then we hung up. I grabbed my purse, and heard Eli knock. 'I'm going to school mom!' I yelled. 'Bye.' My mother yelled back. I opened the door. 'Hi Blue Eyes.' He said. 'Hi baby.' I said. 'Shall we go?' I asked. 'Okay.' He responded. Before we stepped in, I hugged him. 'Thank you for giving me a ride.' I whispered. 'Always.' He kissed my forehead. We stepped it, and started driving.  
'So, how are you? Did you got any messages?' Eli asked. 'A few, on FaceRange. And he tried calling me twice.' I told him. 'Should I walk you to class today?' He asked me. I looked at him. 'Yes, if you want to.' I said. 'Sure.' He responded. I smiled.  
When we arrived at school, and stepped out of Morty, I saw KC standing by the front door. I froze. Eli walked to me. 'Is everything okay?' He asked. 'KC is there.' I said. He putted an arm around me. 'I'm here. Let's go.' Together we walked into school. When we passed KC he gave me an cold glare. I shivered. When we were inside the school, Eli asked; 'What do you have first period?' 'French.' I answered. He walked me to the French classroom. Then the bell rang. 'I have to go to my own class' He pecked me on my lips. 'Bye Blue Eyes.' He said. 'Bye.' I said. And then I walked into the classroom and sat down.

**LATER, AT LUNCH**

I was walking through the hallways, looking for Eli, untill someone grabbed me by my arm. I turned around, and when i saw who was it, i frozed. I was facing KC..

**Sooo? Watcha think? This is the longest chapter i've ever wrote! MORE TO COME :D Review please, and sorry again for not updating. Bye :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**I have a few things to say **

**1: The deleted chapters**

**I've deleted all my authors notes, so that's why some chapters are missing. **

**2: Re-writing older chapters **

**I'm gonna re-write older chapters, i'll make them longer, translate them better, and write them in POV's **

**3: This authors note **

**I'm updating this authors note, because i wanted to tell you this. When i have made al the changes to this story that i wanted to made, i'm gonna delete this authors note too, and then you'll have only story :D**

**This was all what i wanted to tell you.**

**And, i'm gonna try to make every chapter 1k (Or longer) :D**

**What do you think of my story, and the changes? **

**Leave a review :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**It's me again, with a new chapter :D I'm not so sure if this was a good one, i rewrote it so many times. But this was the best i could do. So i guess you'll just have to do it with this one. For the first time, i have KC's POV in my story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own degrassi!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Clare's POV**

'K-KC... I.. I didn't s-see you coming..' I stuttered. 'That was the plan.' He said with a weird laugh. I stepped back. He stepped towards me. 'W-what do you want from me?' I said, terrified. 'I want you to fucking admit that you love me Clare.' He began. I walked backwards, until I hit the lockers. He walked towards me again. 'That you want me as boyfriend, and not Emo boy.' He continues. 'I-i don't.' I whispered. He slammed with his fist agains the locker next to me. 'FUCKING ADMIT YOU LOVE ME CLARE, DON'T HIDE YOUR DAMN FEELINGS FOR ME!' He yelled. Then he slapped me in my face. 'L-leave me alone, p-please.' I said, rubbing my cheek. 'No. I can find you anytime. Anywhere you go Clare, I'll be there to. I won't stop. Until you take me back. You can make new email-adresses, block me on FaceRange, get a new number, but believe me, you won't get rid of me, I'll be watching you.' He whispered in my ear. I felt his hot breath against my ear. He turned his face to mine. I tried to get away, but he blocked my way. His lips were inches away.. Then he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I cried. Then I heard someone yell: 'What the hell?!' It was Eli..

**Eli's POV**

I was looking for Clare, and I saw her. Against the lockers, and KC was standing in front of her. KC kissed her. 'What the hell?!' I yelled. KC turned around. I glared at him. 'Yes Emo boy, she's mine now. So fuck off.' He said with a weird grin on his face. He was turning around and wanted to kiss Clare again, but I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him into the ground. He tried to grab my feet, but I kicked him in his stomach. Then he stood up and kicked me in my.. area. I crimps on the ground in pain. Then he punched me in my face. I felt blood on my nose. I stood up, and punched him right in his face. He loses balance and fells. I started to kick him. He tried to defend himself, but he didn't get a chance. Clare pulled me away. 'Please stop fighting.' She whispered. 'Why were you guys kissing?' I asked her. 'Because we are back together, you idiot.' KC hissed at me. 'Shut the fuck up!' I snapped at him. I turned to Clare again. 'He kissed me.. I tried to push him away.. But he was.. Too strong.' Clare cried. I hugged her. 'Sssh baby, it's okay. I'm here.' I said to her. KC stood up and walked away, angry. I thought he wouldn't bother us anymore. What I didn't know then, is that I was damn wrong.

**KC's POV**

I walked trough the hallways. That fucking Emo-boy isn't gonna win. Clare is mine. I always get what I want. Then an idea plopped into my head. I walked to the principal office. I knocked on the door. 'Come in.' I heard principal Simpson say. 'Hello Mr. Simpson.' I said while walking in. 'Hello KC, sit down please.' I sat. 'What brings you here?' He asked. 'I want to tell you something.' I said. Then he looked at my face. 'What happened to your face!' He asked. 'That was what I wanted to tell you. It's about Eli.' I said. 'Did you two fight? Why?' He asked. 'Well, during lunch, I was walking through the hallways, and I saw Eli yelling at Clare. And then he slapped her in her face. Then I told him to calm down, and then he went crazy, and started to fight me.' I said. 'Is that really true?' Principal Simpson asked. 'Yes.' I nodded. 'Well, I knew Eli was a troublemaker, but I didn't expected this. Thank you for letting me now. You can go now.' He said. 'Okay.' I walked out of the office and smirked. Now the only thing I had to do was convince Clare to play along. 'Will Eli Goldsworthy come to the principal office?' I heard principal Simpson say in the speaker. I saw Eli and Clare walking. Eli looked at Clare with a puzzled look. Then he walked into the principal office. This was my chance. Clare was alone. I walked towards her. She tried to push me away, but I didn't let her. 'Listen.' I said. 'No.' She tried to kick me. I pushed her against the wall. 'I SAID LISTEN!' I yelled. She looked at me, with eyes full of fear. 'That's better.' I said. 'Eli is in the office right now. I told Simpson everything. That he slapped you and I was protecting you. I want you to play along if Simpson asks you about it.' I said. She laughed, nervous. 'No. If Simpson asks me how I'd get this' She pointed at her bruised cheek. 'Then I'm gonna tell him that you've did that.' She said. She tried to get away. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you.' I said. 'Why?' She asked. 'Well, I guess I have to tell your parents about your secret relationship with Emo.' I said. Her eyes widened. 'I hate you.' She said. 'No, you love me. So play along, or I tell your little secret to your parents.' I said. 'They won't believe you' She said. 'They sure will believe my pictures.' I said with a devlish grin. Then I walked away. I grinned.

**Eli's POV.**

I walked into the office. Simpson looked angry. 'Why did you wanted me to come?' I asked. 'KC told me everything Eli.' He said. 'What?' I asked, confused. 'About the fight.' He said. 'Really? I didn't expect that he would be so easy about it.' I said. 'So it's true?' Simpson asked. 'Yes.' I said. KC was so dumb. Maybe I got expelled a few days for fighting. So what? That was his revenge? Tell the principal everything? What an idiot. 'Okay.' He nodded. 'I'm happy you are honest about it. And I want to let you know that you can't fight and hit other students.' He said. 'Hit other students?' I asked. 'Yes, KC told me you hit Clare.' He said. My eyes widened. 'What? I didn't hit her!' I said. 'But you just said everything was true.' Simpson said. 'Yes, but I didn't kn-..' I began, but Simpson interrupted me. 'I'm gonna get KC and Clare.' He said. He pressed the speaker button. 'Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie, come to the principal office.' He said. A few minutes later KC came in, and then Clare.

**Clare's POV**

I didn't want this. I didn't know what to do. If I said that KC's story was true, I would lie, and I would dissapoint Eli. If I said it wasn't true, then KC would tell my parents, and i was in big trouble. Principal Simpson interrupted my thoughts. 'Clare?' He asked. I looked up. 'What?' I asked. 'So, which story is true?' He asked. I felt nervous. I wanted to run away out of this stupid office. Go away from everything. My heart was beating really fast. I looked at KC. He gave me an angry look. I looked at Eli. He just looked back. I stared into his green eyes. 'So Clare, can you tell me who started this fight?' Mr Simpson asked me. 'Eli.. Eli did..' i whispered.

**Another chapter! Watcha think? Review, i love to know what you guys think of my story. Well, see you next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back! Enjoy this chapter, more to come!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Degrassi!**

Clares POV

'Okay.' Simpson said. I felt guilty. I felt Eli staring at me. I looked down. Then Simpson turned to Eli. 'Eli. You're expelled for a week, and i want you to know that I don't tolerate this attitude.' He said. 'KC, you'll get two days detention.' KC nodded. 'You guys can go now.' He said. We stood up. I walked out of the office fast. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't feel like talking to Eli or KC, so I rushed into the girls bathroom. I locked myself up in a toilet. What just happened? I cried softly. Then i heard the bell rang. I have to go to my next lesson. I wiped my tears away and leaved the bathroom. I walked to my class, hoping this day would be over soon.

Eli's POV

Why the hell did Clare just say that?! I walked trough the hallways. And why did that bastard got only 2 days detention? I kicked against a few lockers. And why doesn't fucking Simpson believe me? I was angry and confused. Angry because KC's a fucking liar, and Simpson a dumb morron, and confused, because Clare choosed KC's side. Why did she do that? Did she still love him or something? I started to panic. I had to talk to Clare. Then I realized she was in class. I had class too, but i decided to skip. I wasn't in the mood for it. I walked outside, to the parking lot. While i was walking to Morty, i saw KC. 'Hey! Emo boy!' He shouted. 'What the hell do you want?' I asked him. 'I just wanted you to know that Clare is falling for me again. That's why she lied to Simpson. She did that for me. Because she loves me.' He said. I shook my head. 'No, she doesn't. Because you are a sick psycho.' I said. 'Says the boy who drives a hearse and is obsessed with death' He said. I walked towards him and grabbed his collar. 'I'm gonna say this one time: Leave me and Clare alone.' I said. 'Or else?' He asked with a grin. I shoved him to the ground. 'Or else, this.' I said, and i kicked him in his stomach. He cringes of pain. 'Bastard.' I mutterd, while walking to Morty, leaving him lying on the ground. I sat in Morty, and drove away. Away from this hell they're calling a school.

KC's POV

That's it. I stood up and walked to a bench. I sat down there, and thought of a way to break Eli and Clare up for good. Eli hated me, and Clare wouldn't believe me if i said something bad about Eli. Then an idea plopped into my head. Her parents. If i would find a way to let her parents see that they were in a relationship, they let her break up with him, and then i had Clare all to myself. Then i thought  
of all the possible ways to show them. Just tell them, show pictures or videos.. I didn't want them to know that i did it, so i decided to make videos and pictures first, and figured out what i'll do with it later. I smiled. Clare was gonna be mine again. Then i heard the bell rang, and i stood 's POVClass was over, finally. I grabbed my purse, and walked out of the classroom. I had to talk to Eli. I looked for him. He wasn't walking in the hallways, standing by my or his locker and also not outside. I started to walk home. While walking, i looked at my phone, wondering if he tried to call or text. I had 2 new :I'm proud of you for defending me towards Simpson ;)That was a sign you still love me. Let's hang out tomorrow.I rolled my eyes, disgusted. I putted my phone away.

After ten minutes of walking, i reached my house. I wanted to go inside, but i decided to go to Eli. I knocked on his door. A moment later, Eli opened the door. 'Clare? Wh-' he started, but i cutted him off with a kiss. When we broke the kiss, i said; 'Eli, i'm so sorry for lying to Simpson about the whole fight thing, please, forgive me.' He looked at me. 'Okay.. but.. why? Why did you lie?' He asked. 'That's a long story.' I said. 'Well, then come inside and tell me.' He said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and leaded me upstairs. We sat down on his bed. 'So, what happened?' Eli asked. 'I.. I.. When you were... KC.. ' I stuttered nervous. He took my other hand and squeezed my hands softly. 'What did KC do?' He asked, concerned. 'He-he threatened me.. He said t-that if I didn't lie to.. To Simpson about the.. The fight.. That he would tell.. My parents about.. Us..' I said. 'So what do you want to do about everything?' He asked. 'I-i don't know..' I whispered.

KC's POV

I walked to my house. On my way I walked past Clare's house, and I saw her and Eli kissing, at his front door. I looked at my phone. I had made a few pictures. One of Clare kissing Eli and of Eli holding Clare's hand while leading her inside his house. This was perfect. I only needed more. This was the perfect moment to threaten Clare, because Eli was expelled for a week. I grinned, and putted my phone back in my pocket.

Eli's POV

Two hours passed, and Clare returned to her own house. I lied on my bed, listening to music. This was so messed up. It seemed like no one wanted us together. KC didn't want us together, her parents didn't want us together.  
My parents liked Clare, but they hated her parents. And her parents hated me and my parents. Our parents were always arguing about everything. This was so fucking irritating. I felt so bad for Clare. I decided to ask her on a date, we barely did something fun lately. I dialed Clare's number. After a few rings, she picked up. 'Hi' I heard her say. 'Hello blue eyes.' i said. 'Hi, Eli, what's up?' asked. 'I was wondering, if you want to go on a date with me, tomorrow.' i said. 'That sounds fun, where are we going?' She asked. 'That's a suprise.' I said while smirking. 'Can't wait.' She said. 'CLARE! Dinner is ready!' I heard her mom yell. 'Uuhm, i have to go, i'm sorry.' She said. 'That's okay, bye.' I said. 'Love you.' She said. 'Love you too.' i responded. And she hung up. I was thinking about our date. Were should we go? Dinner was so.. predictable. Then an idea plopped into my head. The fair. That was fun, and not something predictable. Clare would love it. I smirked, and continued to listen music.

**I always end with a cliffhanger, but not now, i didn't know something. Next chapter: Eli and Clare's date :D REVIEWS ARE ALWAY****S WELCOME :) I'm writing my other stories to, so you'll have something to look forward to :D Byee! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour readers,**

**First, i wanted to thank GoldDragonNinja for the review(s), and that i publish the new chapter friday or thursday. Well, i'll stop boring you with my authors note, have fun reading it, an extra long chapter :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi..**

**Clare's POV**

When dinner was done, I walked to my room, to the balcony. I sat down, and looked to Eli's window. His curtains were open, and I saw him, lying on his bed, sleeping. I smiled. He was so cute.  
I was excited for the date. I haven't done something fun in a long time. Eli's timing was perfect. Where would he take me to? Dinner or something?  
I felt my phone vibrate. KC send me another text.

_**KC:**_

_I want to talk to you. Tomorrow. Don't avoid me._

I shivered. He was such a creep. I wondered what he wanted to say...

**Eli's POV**

I opened my eyes. I must have fall asleep while listening to music. I pulled my earphones out my ears, and sat up. I saw Clare sitting on her balcony. I walked to the door, and opened it. I sat down on my balcony too. Clare noticed me. 'Eli!' She said. 'Blue eyes.' I said. She blushed. 'How are you?' I asked. 'Good, you?' She said. 'I'm good too.' I said. After a few minutes, she said: 'It's gonna be so boring without you at school.' 'One week, and then i'm back.' I said. 'I know, but i will miss you walking me to class, sitting with me at lunch, picking me up after school.' She said. 'I can still pick you up if you like.' I said. 'But then you'll have to drive to school only to pick me up.' She said. 'I'll do everything for you.' I said. She smiled. 'How late are we going on our date tomorrow?' She asked me. 'At night.' I said. 'That's late, how late do you think we'll be back?' She asked. 'I don't know, but it's friday tomorrow, so maybe you can say that you're sleeping at Alli's?' I suggested. 'But the date isn't during the whole night, right?' She asked. 'No.' I said. 'I can't sneak up home in the middle of the night, my parents will awake, so that means..' she started. 'I can sleep on the couch or something, no problem.' I said. 'And what about your parents?' She asked. 'They are gone tomorrow, they're visiting family or something.' I said. 'Okay.' She looked at her watch. 'I'm sorry, but i'm going to sleep, tomorrow is school, and i'm really tired.' she said. 'That's okay, good night beautifull. Love you.' I said. 'Love you too.' She responded, and she walked inside her room. I sat on thebalcony for another hour, and then walked inside too. Tomorrow was gonna be amazing.

***THE NEXT DAY*.**

Clare's POV

I woke up from my phone that was ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Eli. I picked up. 'Hi baby.' I said. 'Goodmorning Blue Eyes, this is your wake up call.' Eli said. I smiled. 'You've stood up earlier to give me a wake up call?' I asked. 'And to give you a ride to school.' He responded. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.' I said. 'No, i want to. Just let me know when your ready, and i'll be waiting for you outside.' He said. 'Okay. Then i'm going to make myself ready.' I said. 'Then i'll see you outside?' He asked. 'Yup, love you.' I said. 'Love you too.' He replied, and then he hung up.

After i was done making myself ready, i texted Eli, and not much later, we were driving to school.

That's when i started to get nervous. KC would come after me today, to 'talk', and Eli wasn't here. Sure, i would try to avoid him, but he would always sneaks up somewhere. Eli probably noticed me being quiet. 'Is everything okay?' He said. I decided to not tell him about KC, i didn't want to give him more trouble. So instead, i fake smiled and said: 'Yes, why wouldn't it be?' Eli frowned. 'Okay..' He said slowly. We arrived at school. Before he could say something else about it, i pecked him on the lips, and rushed out of Morty. 'Love you..' he said. 'Love you too.' I said, and then i walked away.

I walked to my locker to grab some books. I've wish i didn't, because KC was standing in front of it.  
I turned around and wanted to walk away, but KC grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
Before i could try to escape from his grip, he grabbed both my wrists. 'Let me go!.' I said. 'We were going to talk, didn't you read your texts bitch?' He said while tightening his grip. 'Ow! Let go, you're hurting me!' I yelled. He pushed me against my locker. 'Listen to me.' He said. I tried to find a way to escape from his grip, so he lifted my chin roughly. 'Let go!' i yelled. 'LISTEN TO ME!' He screamed in my face. I knew i didn't had a choice, so i looked up to him, with tears filling my eyes. 'What?' I asked. 'I'm not very happy about the way your 'boyfriend' treated me.' He said. 'So? That's your own problem.' I said. 'I would love to tell your parents about it.' He said. 'You promised you wouldn't! I've lied to Simpson for you! So leave me alone now! I didn't do anything to you!' I said. 'You did. He slammed me against a few other lockers. 'You broke my heart! Your such a selfish bitch!' He snapped. 'I didn't do anything, YOU cheated on ME with Jenna.' I said. 'She kissed me, i had no other option!' He said. 'Do you hear how stupid you sound? Cheating was a deccision that you've made, no option! You've could push her away or something! But you didn't!' I said. 'When we were together, you've cheated on me. Now i have someone else, someone who loves me and cares about me, unlike you, you want me back? Go face sucking with Jenna, you bastard!' I snapped at him. 'NO ONE talks to me like that, you're gonna regret this, bitch.' He said, shoving me into the floor. I whimpered in pain. He walked away, leaving me, lying on the floor. Then the bell rang. I stood up, crying, and not caring that i was late. While walking to class, i started to cry. This wasn't fair. Why was i so stupid to even fall for KC? I stopped walking to class. I stood in the empty hallway, looking around me. Then i started walking again. But not to my class. But to the principal office. I had to fix the mess i made.

I knocked on the door. Then i stepped inside. Principal Simpson looked up from his desk. 'Miss Edwards, shouldn't you be in class?' He asked. 'I know.. but i have to talk to you.' I said. 'Can it wait? I'm very busy now.' He points to some paperwork on his desk. 'Actually, no, it's really important.' I said. 'Well, than, take a seat and tell me.' He said. I sat down. 'I really don't know were to start.. It's about Eli. And KC.' I started. 'What about them?' Simpson asked. 'Eli hasn't.. KC started.. i lied to you.' I said with a shaky voice. 'I wouldn't expect you to lie Clare, your a good student. So what made you?' He asked. '.. KC' I said. 'What did he do?' he asked. 'Well, he was jealous about me and Eli.. so he forced me to say i loved him, i didn't want to, he hitted me, and then kissed me, Eli saw it, shoved him of me, and they started to fight.. I'm sorry for lying Mr Simpson.. but KC.. threathened me to tell you that Eli started the fight..' I said. 'This is.. intense. I quess i'm gonna talk to KC about this al. And call Eli's parents to say he can come to school tomorrow.. I should punish you for lying to me, but you came back and told the truth, so i'll just let this one slide. But promise me you won't lie again.' He said. 'I promise.' I said. 'Well, you can get to class now, i'll give you a to-late note.' he said. He wrote a note for me, gave it to me, i took it, and leaved the office. While i was on my way to my classroom, i heard Simpson call KC trough the speakers. Then i walked into my classroom.

**KC's POV.**

'Can KC Guthrie come to the principal office?' I heard Simpson say. Why the fuck did i have to come? Confused, i walked to the office. Then i realized it. 'Dammit, that stupid whore told him everything.' i muttered to myself. A grin spread across my face, thinking about the pictures i had from Eli and Clare. She was going to regret this. That stupid little bitch.

**Eli's POV. **

I was home alone, making myself ready to pick up Clare. Cece and Bullfrog left a few hours ago, and they won't come back until tomorrow night. So Clare would sleep at my house, we would go on our first official date. Suddenly, the phone rang. I picked it up. 'Hello, this is Eli Goldsworthy.' i said. 'Hello, Eli, your speaking with principal Simpson, i wanted to tell you that you aren't suspended anymore. You'll only get two days detention.' he said. 'Not that i'm not happy with this, Mr Simpson, i really am, but why? I asked. 'Clare came at my office today and told me everything.' he said. I smiled. I loved her. 'Well, thank you.' I said. 'I'll see you at school tomorrow,bye Eli.' he said. And then he hung up. I looked at my watch, realizing, it was time to pick up Clare. I grabbed my keys, and closed the front door.

**Well, i'm sorry the date isn't in this chapter, i couldn't find more time to write. I wanted to update today, because i'm going to shop with my sister tomorrow. So, here it is. Please review, and i'll promise the next chapter includes the date of Eli and Clare.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi peeps,**

**Sorry for not being able to update, i was busy.  
And did you guys heard the news of Cory Monteith?  
So sad that he died, he was so young, and had a full life to look forward to.  
But he will always be memorized because of his work.  
He was a great singer and actor, and i wish the best to his family, friends, Lea and all the Gleeks.  
We will miss you, Cory. **

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

The bell rang. My last class was over, i packed in my stuff, and walked into the parking lot, looking for Morty. After a few minutes, i saw him. I started to walk to him. Before i was there, Eli stepped out of the car, and walked towards me. When he stood in front of me, he stopped, and he gave me a hug. 'Hello to you to.' I said after he released me. 'Simpson called me today.. And he told me that my suspension is over!' He said. 'That's amazing, what else did he say?' I asked. 'That i'll only get two days detention.' He responded. 'And that you told him the truth.' He added. I smiled. He kissed me. 'I love you so much Blue Eyes.' He said. 'Love you too.' I replied. After that, we stepped into Morty and drove away.

**KC's POV**

This was amazing, I had more pictures! Two of them hugging, and one of them kissing. I had like 5 pictures or something now. I grinned. I just needed a few more, then I would print them or something, and then it was showtime..

**Eli's POV**

We were driving into our street. I stopped Morty in front of our houses. 'Here we are.' I said. 'How are we gonna do everything tonight? Like, what time do we go, how do we do that with my stuff for when I'm staying at your place?' Clare asked. 'We are going at 7 pm, and before we go, you can put your stuff in my house.' I said. 'Okay, well, then I'll see youe tonight.' She said, and she pecked me on my lips. 'Yes you will, bye Blue Eyes.' She stepped out and walked to her house. I steped out to, and walked into my house.

**Clare's POV.**

I closed the door behind me. My mom was in the kitchen. I walked towards her. 'Mom, can i sleep at Alli's tonight?' 'I asked. 'Sure.' she said. I walked to my room, smiling. If she would know where i was sleeping tonight... I looked at my watch. 4.30 pm. I pulled a bag from under my bed and started to pack stuff i needed. An half an hour later, my bag was full. I putted it in the corner of my room. I had another two hours before our date. I maked some homework, readed a book, and at 6.00 pm i started to make myself ready. I showered, i putted my clothes on, dried and curled my hair and putted make up on. I glanced at my watch. Almost 7 pm. I heard my phone vibrate. A text.

**Eli:**

_Ready for our date?_

I texted back;

_Yes, where do we meet?_

He responded:

_Meet me at my front door. I'll be waiting for you._

I typed one last reply:

_Okay, see you there_.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. 'Mom, i'm going to Alli's.' I said. 'Do you want me to drive you?' She asked. 'No, thanks anyway.' I said, and i quickly stepped out of the front door before she could ask me anything else. I saw Eli leaning against his front door. 'Hi Blue Eyes.' He said when he saw me. 'Hi.' I said while walking towards him. 'Come inside, then you can put your bags in my room first.' He said. 'Okay.' I said. He opened the door for me and followed me inside. Then he closed the door and we walked inside, upstairs. He opened the door from his room for me. 'Welcome to Hotel Eli.' He said with a smirk. I smiled. 'Where can i put my bag?' I asked. 'Uhm, you can put it on my bed.' He answered. I placed my bag on his bed. 'You can sleep in your own bed if you want that, i don't mind sleeping on the couch.' I said. 'No, your the guest, so you can sleep in my bed.' He said. 'Well, okay then, thank you.' I said. 'No problem.' He said. 'Let's go.' He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs, out of the front door. He locked it. Then he opened Morty for me. We stepped in, and we drove away.

**Eli's POV.**

While i was driving, Clare was asking me non-stop about where we would go.  
I just kept saying: 'You'll see.'  
Tonight was gonna be amazing. First, we would have an amazing time at the fair and then she would stay at my house.  
After driving an hour, i parked Morty.  
'Here we are.' I said.

**Clare's POV**

We stepped out. After locking Morty, Eli putted his arm on my waist. 'So what do you think?' He whispered in my ear. I looked around. In front of me was like a huge fair. There were things where you could win prizes, some attractions, a huge Ferris wheel, people who selled candy. 'It's amazing.' I said, and i kissed him. He smiled. 'Everything for you Blue Eyes.' He said. I blushed. Then we walked towards the fair.

I was having a great time. Eli and i tried all the attractions, he buyed cotton candy for me, he even won a bear for me.

I had so much fun that i totally forgot the time. It was dark outside, so i suppose it's late.

'How late is it?' I asked Eli. He glanced at his watch. 'Almost 12 am. Why, you want to go home?' He asked. 'No, not yet, we haven't been on the Ferris wheel yet.' I said. 'Well, then, what are we waiting for?' He asked with a smirk. He took my hand and leaded me to the Ferris wheel. So here we are, 5 minutes later, sitting in the Ferris wheel. It started to move. 'Eli. I had really much fun today. Thank you for taking me out, you are amazing.' I said. 'Well, thank you. But it isn't over yet, you know. We have a whole night left.' He said with a smirk. I lied my head on his shoulder and said: 'I know.' I said with a smile. After a few minutes, we were on the top. 'The vieuw of the city is beautifull.' I said. 'You ever been in New York? It's even prettier there.' Eli told me. 'Really? Did you ever been there?' I asked. 'My parents and i lived there for a few years.' he said. 'Why did you moved?' I asked. 'My dad got a job somewhere else, so we had to move.' He said. 'Oh. Are you ever going back to New York?' I asked. 'I don't know exactly when, but i want to go back there someday.' He said. I looked at my feets. 'And when i go, i'll hope you comming with me.' he added. I looked up. 'I would love to.' I said with a smile. Then we kissed. After we pulled away, we were staring to reach the ground again. The Ferris wheel stopped. We stepped out, i took Eli's hand, and we walked back to Morty.

On the way to Eli's house i closed my eyes. This was amazing. He was amazing.

And the night wasn't even over yet..

**That was chapter 12! I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm also busy with my other stories, but that doens't mean i'm not updating this story. So keep an eye on all my stories, and don't forget to review ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi peeps! **

**I haven't updated in a while, because i didn't write, i was too busy.  
But here i am, with a brand new chapter :D  
I'm sorry if everything happened too fast, but i just wanted to finish it soon, so i could update it today.  
So, r****ead, review, enjoy :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi.**

**Eli's POV**

The date went great, and we were now driving to my house.  
Clare was sleeping, so cute. I haven't heard something from KC.  
I was wondering if he had some plan up his sleeve, but i didn't want to think about it now.  
I saw my house, and i parked Morty. 'Wake up, sleeping beauty, we're at my house.' I whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. I opened the door for her, and after she stepped out, i locked Morty. We walked into my house, and i locked the door.

**Clare's POV**

Eli and i were cuddling on his bed, watching a movie. I felt warm and safe. I looked up. 'Eli..' I said. He looked at me. 'What is it, beautifull?' He asked. I smiled. 'Sleep here with me tonight?' I asked. He raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sure?' He asked. 'Yes. We aren't gonna 'do' anything, right? Just cuddle.' I said. 'Only if you want to.' He said smirking. I blushed. We continiued watching the movie. When the credits rolled over the screen, i yawned. 'Want to sleep?' Eli asked. I nodded. 'Okay. You can change in the bathroom.' he said. I grabbed my bag, and walked to the bathroom. I changed into my PJ's, and walked back to Eli's room. He had changed himself too. I crawled under the blankets, he turned off the lights, and lied next to me. 'Thank you for the best date ever.' I said. 'You don't have to thank me, blue eyes, you deserved it.' He said while wrapping his arms around me. 'I love you.' I said. 'I love you too.' He said, and he kissed me. Soon, we were both asleep.

**Eli's POV**

When i woke up, i saw that Clare was still asleep. I gently kissed her forehead, and stepped out of the bed. I walked downstairs, and made some breakfast for both of us. With the breakfast i made, i walked back upstairs. 'Wake up beautifull.' I said to Clare. 'What time is it?' Clare asked. '11 am. I made breakfast.' I said. She smiled. 'Your so sweet.' She said while sitting up. I putted the plate on the bed and sat next to her. We began to eat. After we both finished eating, i putted the plate on my desk. 'I'm gonna take a shower. I said while standing up, and walking to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, i walked back into my room, dressed. 'You can take a shower too if you want.' I said. 'But i didn't bring a towel.' She said. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom. 'You can borrow one.' I said. I kissed her, and she walked into the bathroom. While she was taking a shower, i took the plate, and putted it in the kitchen. Then i watched some tv, until Clare came upstairs too, with her bag. She putted it next to the couch, and sat next to me. 'What do you want to do?' She asked. 'I don't know.' I said. Her phone went off. 'Who is it?' I asked. 'My parents' She said.

**Clare's POV**

I picked the phone up. 'Hello?' I said. 'Clare Diana Edwards, you are comming home immidiately! Your father and i want to talk to you!' She said, sounding angry. 'O-okay mom, i'm comming..' I said, and she hung up. 'What was that about?' Eli asked. 'I don't know, but she sounded angry..' I said. 'Should i come with you?' He asked. 'No, thank you.' I said while standing up. He handed me my bag, and we walked to the front door. He kissed me. 'I love you.' He said. 'Love you too. I'll let you know what happened.' I said. 'Are you sure that i don't have to come with you?' He asked. I shook my head. 'I'm sure. Bye baby!' I said, while walking outside. 'Bye Blue Eyes.' He said. Then he closed the door. I walked to my own house. I walked into my own house, with a feeling something bad was going to happen. I unlocked the front door, walked inside, closed the door, and walked into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch, with some papers that looked like pictures., and my mom was standing, they both had their arms crossed. 'Hi..' I said, nervous. 'I called Alli's mom today. She said you weren't there.' My mom said. My dad waved with the pictures. 'And we also want you to explain this.' He said. When took the pictures from him, and looked at them, i froze. It were pictures, from Eli and i. And we didn't take them..

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I'll update the next chapter tomorrow, because it's late here. Sorry it was so short! See you guys next time! And don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour my lovely readers!**

**Thank you so much for all the waiting, and as promised, here is the chapter. **

**Please review, i'd love to hear what you guys think of it.**

**And i wanted to respond to a few:**

**Max (Guest)**

**I know my grammar is horrible, especcialy the first chapters, because i translated them with Google. Now, i don't use Google for it anymore, but i'll try to make it better. **

**Joshlyn (Guest)**

**I'm working on the new versions of the first chapters, but thanks anyway.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

'T-this is not what you think..' I stuttered. 'Oh, so you and that Eli boy don't have a relationship after i forbidded you to speak to him ever again? Or see him ever again?' My mom said angry. 'I.. i'm sorry..' I said, looking at the ground. 'And where were you last night?' My dad asked. 'I was at..' I began, but my mom cutted me of. 'And don't you dare to say you where at Alli's, because i called her to be sure if you came there safe, and she didn't know anything about you staying there.' She took one step towards me. 'Where were you last night?' She asked. Again, i looked at the floor, remaining silent. 'N-no.. did you..?' My mom asked. I nodded wirh tears in my eyes. 'Yes. I slept at his hoyse. I'm so sorry mom. But i love him.' I whispered. My mom shooked her head. 'No. Your not. Where did my sweet little Clarebear go?' My mom asked. 'Mom. I'm still your little girl. I didn't change.' I said with tears in my eyes. 'No. You've become a.. a.. a slut.' My mom said with disgust in her voice. 'What? What dp you mean? I'm not a slut!' I yelled. 'And lying too. You've made a promise to God! You've broke it! I'm so ashamed and disgist by you. Why did you have to lose your virginity to that.. that.. emo gothic boy. That atheist!' My mom yelled. 'I didn't lose my virginity mom!' I yelled. 'I'm ashamed that you are my daughter. Your a lying, unfaithfull slut.' My mom yelled. A tear slipped down ny cheek. 'You don't even deserve to wear that ring.' My mom continiued, pointing at my purity ring. 'I'm telling the truth.' I yelled. 'We are taking your laptop, phone and everything else away.' My dad said. 'I.. I HATE YOU!' i yelled. Then i runned upstairs, crying.

**Eli's POV**

I was really worried about Clare. She hasn't text or call me since she left. I sat in my room with my phone by my sode. I checked my messages every minute, hoping Clare leaved a message. I hoped the talk with her parents went well. I looked trough my window. There sat my baby, hugging her knees, crying. I rushed outside. 'Blue eyes! What's wrong?' I asked worried. She looked at me, her hair messy, and her eyes red and puffy. 'My parents.' She said sadly. 'I'm so sorry for that baby.' I said. I wanted to hug her, hold her, but i couldn't. My heart broke when i saw her cying. 'Do you want to talk about it?' I asked. She shook her head. 'No.. not now..' she said. I nodded. 'Is there anything i can do?' I asked. Tears slid across her face, as she said: 'Please Eli. Get me out of here. I don't want to live here anymore.' she said. 'Do you want to stay at my place for a while?' I asked. She nodded. 'Okay. Well, get everything you need, and meet me here again in 20 minutes.' I said. Clare wiped her tears away, stood up and wentinside to pack her stuff. I walked into my room again tol, cleaning a little, making some room in my closet for Clare, and 20 minutes later, i walked to my balcony again. Clare was waiting for me. She gave me her bags, i took them, and putted them in my room. 'And now?' She asked. Now you have to come. Shall i wait for you at my front door?' I asked. She nodded. 'See you outside.' She said, closing the balcony door behind her.

**Clare's POV**

I sneaked downstairs. My parents were in the kitchen. I quickly snatched my phone, laptop and keys from the table, opened the front door, walking outaide, closing it behind me, and i walked to Eli's front door. He was waiting for me already. We went inside together, and Eli locked the door. We sat down on the coutch. 'So do you want to tell me what happened with your parents today?' I nodded. He wrapped a arm around me. 'So.. when i got back home, my parents had photos from us. Like us kissing and stuff. Then they told me that they called Alli, and she said i wasn't there. So they asked where i spended the night, and after they knew it was you, my mom said i was a slut, and that i didn't deserve to wear my purity ring. She said i was a slut for losing my virginity to you. So when i said i didn't 6have sex with you, she just said i was a liar. And now i'm here.' i said. 'Wow.. i'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble.' He said. 'No. You didn't..' i said. A tear slid down my cheek. 'I just don't know what to do now. KC will not stopping with trying to break us. So are my parents.' I continued sadly. Eli took both my hands and said: 'Clare. I love you. Whatever you decide to do, i will always support you. I will never leave your side. Anywhere you go, i'm comming with you. You are the only thing that i need.' He said. Then he kissed me.

**so that ****was chapter 14 for Neighbors. It's 3 am here, so i'm going to sleep. And thank tou guys for all the reviews you left. They mean so much to me. When i don't really have inspiration, i always read the reviews. It makes me so happy that people are liking my story. So thanks again, reviewers. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Eli's POV**

Clare was upstairs, unpacking her stuff. I sat on the couch. What was i going to do? Not that i didn't like it that she was here, with me, but what about my own parents? And money? And her parents? I knew it was her own decision, but i felt like it was all my fault that she was in this much trouble with her family. I really didn't know what to do. Should i just let her stay here forever? Run away with her? Talk to her parents? I runned a hand trough my hair. And what was that KC creep having upon his sleeve? I haven't heard something from him in weeks. He MUST be planning something, you'll never know with that guy. I stood up. I needed something to distract me. I walked upstairs, to see if i could help Clare.

**Clare's POV**

Eli and i were lying on his bed. He had his wrapped around my waist. Every time he does that, i feel safe. He made me forget the drama that was happening around me. 'Clare.. we need to talk.' Eli said. I turned around to face him. 'Okay, were about? ' i asked. 'Everything. Us.' He said. I felt my heart beating fast. 'O-okay..' i stuttered nervously.'You know that i love you, right?' He gave me a questioned look. I nodded. 'And i love having you here.. But you can't live here forever. I mean, you'll have to go home in a few days. They are going to think i kidnapped you or something. And my parents won't be happy if they discovered i let someone live here.' He continiued. 'So you want me to leave?' I asked sadly. 'I don't want you, but your parents are going to worry.' He said. 'I've got an idea.' i said. 'What?' He asked. 'Let's run away.' I said.''Seriously?' He raised his eyebrows. 'Never been more serious.' I replied. 'For one last time, you sure about this?' He asked. I nodded. 'Well.. if this is what you really want.. then i'll go with you.' He said. A smile spread across my face. 'I love you.' I said, kissing him. When i pulled away, he smirked. 'Well, let's make ourselves ready, we'll leave soon.' he said.

**Eli's POV  
**

So, here i am, driving to nowhere with Clare and a few bags. I didn't know were we would go, or what we were gonna do, but if i didn't go with her, she would go alone. And i don't want to let something happen to her. Never. But beside that, why was i doing this? I should've convinced her to stay, to return to her house, her parents. If something happens to her, i'll blame myself. And her parents are probably angrier than ever at me. I messed it up bad this time..

**(Meanwhile at the Edwards' house)**

**HELEN'S POV**

I was a little to mean tpo Clare. I walked to her room to apologize. I knocked on her door. No response. Í know that your mad Clare, let's talk about this.' I said, knocking again. Í'm comming in now.'I opened the door. No Clare. The window of her balcony was wide open, i could feel the fresh air from outside against my bare arms. I looked around. 'Clare?' Then my eye fell on a piece of paper, lying on her desk. I took it, and saw Clare's handwriting.

_Mom and Dad,_

_When you guys are reading this, i'll be gone.  
I'm not gonna say where.  
I'm so sick of you guys bugging me everytime about Eli.  
You guys don't even know him!  
I love him, and if i can't be with him because you guys judged him so soon, then i'll just go.  
I don't want to feel like a prisoner in my own house anymore.  
And i didn't have sex with Eli.  
But you guys didn't even care about my story. I'm tired of you and your judging.  
I don't know when i'll come back. Maybe tomorrow, maybe never.  
__But don't worry, there is someone with me. Someone who actually cares about me, and loves me.  
_

_Goodbye, _

_Clare._

At tear slid down my cheek. I walked downstairs, with the note in my hand. 'Randall, please take a look at this' I said, handing the paper to him. He readed it, and when he finished reading, he looked at me in shock. 'What are we going to do? Call the police?' He asked. 'I don't know. Maybe we should go to Eli's house, they probably know more about this.' I said. I'm sure he forced her to go with him..

**Meanwhile at the Goldsworthy's house.**

**CeCe's POV.**

We arrived home a minute of 5 ago. No sign of eli. He is probably somewhere with Adam or Clare or something. I walked to the kitchen, and saw a note lying on the sink. I grabbed and opened it.

_Hello,_

_I'm really sorry to tell you guys this, but i ran away.  
Not because i hated it here, i loved it.  
But Clare wanted to. I wanted to convince her to stay, but she was sure she wanted to leave.  
I didn't want her to go alone, because i'll blame myself if something happens to her.  
If she get hurt, i'll never forgive myself.  
I'm just with her because i love her, and i don't want anything bad to happen to her.  
I promise i'll take good care of her, and myself. Don't worry.  
We'll be back._

_Eli _

I smiled with tears in my eyes. He really loved her. I'll miss him, but i understand. And i believed he would come back. I putted the paper back on the sink, and walked into the living room.

**Back to Eli and Clare..**

**Clare's POV**

I really loved Eli. He left everything behind, for me. I really loved him.  
More then anyone and anything.  
I wondered if my parents found my note yet.  
Eli and i both left a note for our parents.  
I didn't want to at the beginning, but Eli suggested it.  
I'll hope they do what i asked them, and don't call me to come back or something. I knew i had to go back someday, but i didn't want to think about that yet. For now, i just wanted to enjoy Eli's company, and forget about the drama what was happening around us.

**So, that was another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is!** **Reviews are very appriciated! How do you think this should end? Yes, i said end. A few more chapters i guess, and then it's over. Again, leave a review, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
